My Suckiest ¦ Mega Man X 1
Jared loves Mega Man X, and plays the game in the order he beat it as a kid. Synopsis Jared sings in the intro of Mega Man X. Jared loves this game. Jared is pretty good at this game and has a lot of stories. Jared's first Mega Man game was Mega Man 2. Metal Man is one of his favorites. Jared played the crappy DOS version of Mega Man afterwards. It was impossibly difficult. Jared played all the Mega Man games. Jared rented a lot of games as a kid, and one day saw the Mega Man X boss. Jared thought that X meant it was Mega Man 10, thinking he missed several other Mega Man games. Jared quickly learned that it was not Mega Man 10 due to the dialog. Jared eventually owned a copy of the game for his birthday. Mega Man gets beaten up and rescued by Zero. Jared discusses X's theme. Jared didn't know whether Zero was a boy or a girl with the long hair and the markings on the chest that look like titties. Jared discusses how he likes how all the enemies are animals, making a good idea which boss needs to be fought first. Jared thought he would be able to fight a penguin, and it is the one that the game wants the player to fight first. Jared will play the game in the order he beat it as a kid. Jared struggles to make a jump that he has never had trouble with before. Jared wonders if anyone in the comments have never seen this game before. Jared is killed, and the enemy laughs at him. The game shows off the mech suit. Snowballs are among the most deadly enemies in the game! Jared reaches Chill Penguin. Jared tells the story about shooting at Chill Penguin before hiding in the top corner. The next stage Jared would go to was Flame Mammoth. The only one he could fight was Storm Eagle. Storm Eagle is not a very tough fight. An enemy helps Jared get onto a platform! Jared thought busting into the air control tower, and shattering the glass was rad. Jared likes the cyan/yellow combo of the ice ability. Jared couldn't work out how to get the helmet as a kid. Jared decides to take the secret path into the airship. Jared fights Storm Eagle and wins easily. Jared shows the information that is shown on the stage select screen. This is a very small place, as all the stages are right next to each other. The next stage is Flame Mammoth. Everything is covered in ice from Storm Eagle's stage, but everyone knows that. Jared wants to play X-2 because not many people play that one. Jared is struggling with a jump. He ruins the jump, and needs to die to get the arms. The first time Jared got that heart, there was lava there, so Jared had to take damage through the lava. Jared tries the jump again. He awkwardly climbs into the secret area to get the arms. Jared wants to be able to play this game without being able to get the legs so he could do a personal challenge. Jared can find everything in the game without looking anything up without a Nintendo Power or the internet. Jared crushes an enemy, and rides it like a skateboard until it disappears. Jared asks if viewers plow through the stage, or have to kill every enemy. Jared fights Flame Mammoth. It is cool when Flame Mammoth shoots the oil, but it almost never happens. It has a cool effect that Jared should have showed off. The next stage is Spark Mandrill. Storm Eagle's ship has crashed here. Jared falls into a pit in the dark, and dies. Jared used to know exactly where all the platforms were even in the dark. Jared saves himself after being hit in the air. This guy was a pain to fight. Jared wins with a single bar of health. Jared dies on a dicey enemy. Jared enjoys seeing one of the enemies panic with one hit left before it dies. Jared finds another heart. Jared kills the flying enemies, and narrowly escapes a pit. Spark Mandrill has a cool introduction, but is the easiest boss in the game. Jared freezes him over and over. Unfortunately, Jared mistimes his attacks, and is killed. Jared loves the explosions. Jared tells the story of making a superhero, and he copied the Mega Man X explosion effect. Armored Armadillo is next. Jared points out a bat that has extra lives. The bat is a throwback enemy to the original Mega Man games. Jared gets a few 1 ups before continuing. Jared destroys a tank, before going back to get the E-Tank. Jared enjoys this stage because of the minecarts. Jared makes sound effects as he shows how fast his bullets are. The fire follows Jared making it look like X's feet are on fire. Jared gets another heart. Jared likes watching the enemy birds go down when attacked. Jared battles with Armored Armadillo, in a room much smaller than everyone else's. With half the enemies down, Jared decides to end the episode. Category:Mega Man X Category:Thumbnails